


Low

by sira89



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sira89/pseuds/sira89
Summary: Even is feeling low. He just wants to trace Isak in a moment of time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, deals with heavy depression... with a lot of things unstated?  
> also, sex.

Isak’s skin is pale and smooth. The sun shines on it, making it like stone. Making it a second seared in time. Even doesn’t care that no one will know it but him. He knows that centuries from now, if people were to look back at this second, they would see it. It would be something to remember.  
Yeah, something to remember. Even is an inch from Isak, their breaths matching, lips nearly touching, their lives connecting in such a small space. He wonders what it’d be like if Isak lived in Nairobi, or Atlanta. They’d have never met. He stares and stares at his closed eyes. He looks at his long lashes against his sharp cheekbones. Fuck, he’s beautiful like this. He’s beautiful always. Even’s slept for days, but now that Isak has finally fallen into it, Even’s wide awake.

Isak moves in his sleep. He’s throwing blankets off himself; he’s frowning at what’s happening in his dreams. Even watches him, runs his fingers along his hip. Runs them across his face, across his lips. Wants to kiss. He likes watching Isak sleep, wants to soothe. Wants to have a purpose aside from trying to slide away from the dark corners of his mind. Like oil and water.

Even doesn’t trust his thoughts. Either he’s manic, having the time of his life, _so fucking scared for his life_ , or he’s like this. Can’t get up. Can’t figure out whether it’s worth it, just laying here. Too tired to do anything about it. But sometimes he plans. Only like this, he plans. Can’t fucking do this another time. Not one more time, can he get through this.

But Isak had panted into his lips, breathing to give Even life, _promise me, promise me. you’ll tell me._ And Even had panted back, licked into his mouth, filled him every way he could. _i will, i will, i will._  
  
So he lays there with Isak, for the fifteenth night, a promise a promise. He stares and stares at him.

He’s mad, because once again, Isak had asked his roommates to check in on him. He’s mad because even though Even had _promised_ , Isak makes sure he is taken care of at all times. Food keeps coming, whether he eats it or not. Someone is there to play video games with him, or watch a movie.

He’s mad because when he asks Isak about it, Isak just looks at him with big eyes and says _no, they are just around_. Isak is lying, and Even knows. But he can’t stop burrowing against his body, can’t keep his hands from his hair. He kisses him but bites his lip so that Isak knows that Even knows. He sucks on it and makes Isak whine. Makes Isak hard, and doesn’t do anything about it. Can’t do anything about it, but doesn’t care. Still likes the arousal against his hip. 

Isak and Sonja are different. Sonja had taken over, careful of Even’s disorder. Isak micromanages, but tries to play it cool. Tries, so hard, to let Even manage himself.

Isak is different because he had still rolled his hips against Even, despite everything. Ground his dick between Even’s thighs and _moaned._  Even is still a person to him, just a person who goes through some terrible shit. And fuck, if that sound wouldn’t be distraction enough to get him through. Even knows he can’t get off, not when he’s like this. But he sure as fuck likes that Isak still can.

So he’d encouraged him, pulled him flush against him. Sucked and bit at his neck. Soon enough, Isak was crawling on top and finding a rhythm. Making little sounds and getting himself there. Even had shoved two fingers in his mouth and told him suck. Pulled them in and out to the beat of Isak’s hips. Said, “come on, come on. That’s it, baby.”

When Isak came, lips parted and come all over Even’s white t-shirt, he’d just slumped against Even. Still breathing hard, he snuggled up into Even’s neck. For fifteen minutes Even had loved his life, depressed or not.

Even is wide awake now, and thinking about it. He half just wants to memorize Isak’s body with his fingers to draw it. Wants to set him in time, in Even’s universe. So he can know that, in whatever state of mind, Isak was _there_. That he loved him. But he also half wants to have Isak panting, beneath him this time.

He palms himself through his sweatpants, wondering if he can get himself to that point. He looks at Isak sleeping, lips parted, thinks of all the things they’ve done. Lips puffy and pink, tongue darting out. Knees spreading, just for Even. Even slips his hand under, up and down, works himself a little firmer.

Eyes locked on Even, hand on his stomach. _Go on, Isak_. Isak moves his hand between his spread legs, brushes against himself. Down furthur, where Even wants to see it. Sucks two fingers in his mouth, then finds it. Sinks them in, focuses on Even watching him. Fucks himself with them.

Even is hard and ready when he wakes Isak up. Isak kind of murmurs, confused at what is happening in the middle of the night, when he was dead asleep. He sucks at Isak’s neck, and then at his lips, and Isak catches on quick. He puts himself between Isak’s hips, and thrusts against him. Knows how he likes that. Kisses and tongues at him messily.

Moves his lips down his chest, sucks at his nipple. Isak moans. Seeks the same sounds down to the softness of his belly and the hardness of his hip. He’s ticklish there, right in the V of his groin. Even likes the way he giggles and bucks against him. Likes to hold his hips down.

By the time he turns him over, Isak is breathless. He lays him flat against the bed, comfortably. His face is turned to the side, and Even watches him. Watches his face as he accepts Even’s cock inside his body, the way his frowns and tightens. Watches him relax as he fists the sheets and arches his back. Watches his lips part to moan as Even fucks him, wildly.

Even tells him to stop touching himself, and he does. He fists his hands into the blankets up by his head and lets out a frustrated groan. Even moves as fast as he can, as hard he can. He’s so fucking close. It isn’t until Isak clutches desperately, body tightening, eyes closed, that Even lets himself come inside Isak.

Even curls against him as they both breathe hard. Maybe he’s coming out of it, maybe he’s not. Doesn’t matter; Isak makes it bearable. Isak’s fingers thread through his, but he doesn’t speak.

He thinks he’ll draw Isak like this anyway, when he's better.


End file.
